


Opening Your Heart to Love

by originalhybridlover



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Canon-related, F/M, Felicity as a single mom, Fluff, Romance, Slow Burn, more tags to be added later, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalhybridlover/pseuds/originalhybridlover
Summary: Felicity never thought she would become her mother. A single mom to gorgeous little girl. She didn't regret it. No one meant more to her than her daughter.Oliver had a plan in mind when he returned home. To continue his mission to right his father's wrong. He never imagined a little girl breaking through the walls of his heart, reminding him that there was more to life than the mission. And he never expected to fall in love with her mother.Smoak girls were a force to be reckoned with.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 112
Kudos: 326





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is a season 1 au with Felicity as a single mom. It was just an idea I wanted to give a try. I hope you like it.

Felicity Smoak was used to chaos. It was a part of her daily life but the chaos that had taken over the QI floors wasn’t something she was prepared for when she came into work today. 

5 years ago the Queen’s Gambit was lost at sea along with its inhabitants. Robert Queen, CEO of Queen Industries. Oliver Queen, the son of Robert and Moira Queen, the city's favorite billionaire playboy. Sara Lance, the sister to Oliver Queen’s on again and off again girlfriend, now, ADA, Laurel Lance. His father’s bodyguard, the Yacht captain, and the seven crewmen. 

Every single one of them was gone. Believe to be dead. 

Until now. 

Oliver had washed up on the North China Sea, discovered by two fishermen, and had returned home to Starling City. 

The whole city was in a frenzy but none more than QI and it’s employees. 

It was like everyone forgot they had a job to do and would much rather focus on gossiping which left Felicity to pick up the slack. 

When lunch rolled around Felicity was more than happy to head down to the lower floors. 

She pushed open the door to the daycare facility that QI provided for its hard-working parents. 

“Ms. Smoak, hi, I will have Addison ready to go in just one minute.” Victoria, the woman who ran the daycare greeted. 

“I got it.” Felicity smiled, accepting the small green jacket from Victoria. “Addi,”

A little girl no older than 4 with long brown hair and green eyes, was sitting at a table coloring however head snapped up at the sound of her name. She smiled widely. 

She scrambled to her feet, running across the carpet floor.

Felicity crouched down, bringing the little girl in her arms as the small child let out a delighted. “Mommy,” 

“Hey, sweetie, you ready to go for lunch?”

Addi pulled back with a smile nodding eagerly. “Yes, I want fries.”

“Sounds good, but we have to go to the cafe around the corner cause Mommy has to be back here in forty minutes.” 

“But I want to go to Big Belly Burger.” Addi pouted up at her with puppy dog eyes. 

Felicity dreaded the puppy dog eyes. She looked like her father when she looked at her like that. It always brought a sharp pang to Felicity’s heart. 

“How about we get Big Belly Burger tomorrow instead?" Felicity suggested. "It’s my day off tomorrow. We can make a day of it. Do anything you want.”

“Okay.” Addi plopped a kiss on her cheek. 

Felicity smiles affectionately, smoothing a hand through her daughter's dark hair. Addi was easy to please and it was a blessing for a single parent like herself. 

Felicity helped her daughter into her jacket and took her by the hand. She thanked Victoria and bid her goodbye, telling her they would be back in a little bit. 

9 minutes later and they were grabbing a table at the cafe near QC. It wasn’t their first time there and the staff had become quite acquainted with them. Within the first few minutes of sitting them at a table. 

Addi had grilled cheese with a side of fries placed in front of her and a glass of milk. 

Felicity had a plate of cheese fries placed in front of her and a glass of water. 

“Hi, Addi, how are you today, sweetheart?”

Addi looked up at the older woman and smiled. “Emma, hi, I’m good. Momma says we get to go to Big Belly Burger tomorrow.” 

Emma was the owner of the small cafe and she loved children. She was older, early sixties, and lamented the fact that her own grandchildren lived too far away for her liking. She was more than happy to dote all her grandparent affection on Addi. 

Emma gave Addi a hurt look. “Oh, you don’t like it here.” 

“I didn’t say that,” Addi protested. “I love it but you don’t have big belly burgers here or AJ.”

Emma’s brow furrowed. “What's a AJ?”

“My best friend!” Addi exclaimed. “We like to color and play hide and seek and watch cartoons and play at the park.” 

“Yeah, I definitely can’t top that but how about you bring your friend in some time and I will whip up the two of you my family's famous Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes. How’s that sound?” 

Addi turned to Felicity, her little face eager. “Momma, can we?” 

Felicity smiled. “I’ll talk to AJ’s momma. If she says yes we can come back on Friday.”

Emma grinned. “I look forward to meeting your friend.”

Addi grinned up at her. “You're my friend, too.” 

Emma smiled affectionately. “You’re such a sweetheart.” 

“She is,” Felicity grinned, reaching out to brush her daughter’s brown curl back over her shoulder. Her heart panging as she did so. 

There were times she looked so much like her father. Like right now with her eyes filled with excitement. 

It both made Felicity happy and broke her heart. 

* * *

Felicity resisted the urge to reach into her clutch and check her phone for a text from Carly, AJ’s mother. 

Addi was sleeping over at AJ’s for the night and by some miracle, Felicity had against her better judgment allowed her co-worker and friend to talk her into going out for the night. 

Felicity came to regret that decision. She did not want to be at Oliver Queen’s welcome home bash. 

She didn’t have anything against Oliver Queen. She didn’t really know him. But the wild parties, alcohol, the dancing bodies, low inhibitions was not her scene. It hadn’t been her scene for a really long time. 

Not since her time at MIT. 

Felicity moved to the bar and ordered a screwdriver. 

“Oh My God, there’s Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn.” Vanessa, her friend, and co-worker from work tugged on her arm and pointed toward the stairs excitedly. 

“Everybody man of the hour!!” Tommy yelled out loudly, patting Oliver on the chest. 

The crowd cheered. 

“Please, ladies,” Tommy continued. “Give this man a proper homecoming.” 

The women cheered loudly than before with some men joining in. 

Oliver descended the steps walking through the crowd and the crowd reached out touching him on the arms and his back with wide smiles and excitement as ‘we are the champions' echoed through the club. 

Oliver climbed on top of a platform. 

“Ollie, Ollie!” Tommy passed him up a shot of tequila. 

Oliver raised the glass and down it. He looked out to the crowd grinning widely. “I miss Tequila!” 

The crowd let out even louder cheers and Oliver climbed back down, his feet landing lightly on the floor. 

Felicity looked at Oliver closely. There was no denying that Oliver Queen was very attractive. Beautiful in a roguish way, and it helped that he strike an imposing figure. He did not come back from an island malnourished. He came back even more good looking than when he left. 

Still, something in her gut told her, his pandering to the crowd, his smile…

It was all for show.

Her gut was proven right when his smile fell from his face the second his back was turned from Tommy Merlyn.

Felicity stared at him, wondering why he was pretending to be the same guy he was five years ago for people he didn't owe anything to.

She jolted when he suddenly looked right at her, his expression unreadable.

She whirled back around toward the bar.

She waited ten seconds before looking over her shoulder but he was gone.

She let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding in. 

"We should go and talk to him."

Felicity had forgotten her friend was there until she had spoken.

"No, we definitely shouldn't."

However, Vanessa continued on as she hadn't spoken. "I'm going over there." 

“Good luck with that,” Felicity muttered, reaching for her glass, turning back toward the bar. 

It wasn’t long before Vanessa returned looking slightly dejected, Felicity rubbed her arm in comfort and offered her a drink. 

Her friends smile brighten, her woes forgotten, she drained Felicity glass and then tugged on her hand, leading her out onto the dancefloor. 

Felicity allowed it. She had always liked dancing. 

Sometime later, she looked around wanting a less populated area. She walked up the steps to the upper floors. Intending on calling Carly and check-in. 

She knew Addi was in bed by now but she still just wanted to hear about her. 

Felicity reached the top of the stairs and startled as a woman rushed past her. A woman she recognized from the news. ADA, Laurel Lance. 

Felicity brow furrowed as she watched her go before looking ahead and her eyes widened when she saw Oliver Queen standing there. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt or intrude, I was just looking for a less crowded area.” 

“You're not intruding.” 

Felicity was not certain she believed him. She continued walking past him and stood a few feet away. She pulled out her phone dialing Carly.

She was aware Oliver Queen was standing nearby. She doubted he was trying to eavesdrop but he was close enough to hear her side of the conversation. 

She spoke with Carly for a few minutes before hanging up. She gripped the railing looking below, seeking out her friend and spotting her in the middle of the crowd. 

“Why don’t you leave?”

Felicity brow furrowed and she looked over at Oliver. “Are you kicking me out?”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Oliver moved closer. “You just don’t look like you want to be here.” 

“It’s easy to spot what you yourself feel.” 

“What?” 

“It’s clear to me. You don’t want to be here? So why are you?” Felicity countered. 

“It’s expected of me.” 

“It shouldn’t be. I don’t know you but I’m sure five years alone on a deserted island would change anyone. Including you.” Felicity pursed her lips a second later. “Sorry. I don’t have a filter when I talk and tend to be more honest than people appreciate.” 

“It’s refreshing.” Oliver murmured. “Why are you here tonight? You keep checking your phone. You clearly have somewhere else you rather be. 

Felicity did. 

She thought of her daughter, staying home, and the few occasion where she would let her stay up watching her favorite Disney movie. 

“My friend wanted to come and well she’s a big girl but I want to make sure she doesn’t get too drunk she doesn’t know who she’s going home with.”

“Who's your friend?” Oliver asked, scanning the crowd. 

“The redhead in the silver dress.” Felicity pointed down to her friend in the crowd. 

“Oh, we’ve met.”

“I know, she sees something and she goes after it. Sometimes it goes her way and sometimes it doesn’t.” Felicity shrugged. 

Oliver forced a smile. “I got that.” 

Felicity looked at her friend and saw Vanessa scanning the club. She sent Oliver a polite smile. “It was nice talking to you, Mr. Queen.”

“I prefer Oliver,” he said but Felicity was already walking down the steps, the club music drowning out his words. 

* * *

“‘Licity, there you are! So I was going to leave but I didn't want to before letting you know.” 

“Is something wrong?” Felicity asked concerned. 

“No," Vanessa shook her head and turned to wave at a guy who started approaching them. “I was gonna have some other kind of fun.”

“Are you sure? You’re not drunk are you?” Felicity questioned turning Vanessa back to her, looking at her closely. 

“I’m not drunk. I promise. He’s just really hot and we hit it off and its been a while.” 

“Okay,” said Felicity. “Then text me when you get where you’re going and text me when you get home. And keep your phone on you.” 

If something were to happen she could track the GPS. “Will do. Love you, see you on Monday.” 

She hugged Felicity just as the guy reached them. 

“Ready to go?” The guy asked, and offered Felicity a polite smile. 

“Yeah, bye Felicity.” Vanessa waved and grabbed the guys hand and tugged him back through the crowd and headed for the exit. 

Felicity looked up to where she had been standing with Oliver but he was gone. Felicity shook her head not really knowing what to make of her encounter with Starling City’s returning playboy and headed out. 

She planned to go home, curled up on her couch with a glass of red wine and Netflix. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Amazing cover art made by @olida_magda**

Oliver didn’t want to be there. He didn’t want to take his place in the company like his mother expected of him. The only way was to dissuade his mother of such thoughts was to show her the person he was when he went on that godforsaken boat. 

Needing a moment he stepped away, aware of his new bodyguard John Diggle not far behind him. 

He walked toward the elevator and stepped inside before it could close.

Mr. Diggle, however, wasn’t as fortunate. 

Oliver was certain by the time he reached the lobby floor Diggle would be standing there waiting with his dry expression that he was starting to perfect in regards to him in such a short amount of time. 

People got on and off the elevator looking at him wide-eyed and awe-struck but he ignored them for the most part that was until it reached a particular floor. 

He was thrown when a little girl stepped into the elevator all by herself. 

She had long brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She was dressed in jeans and a purple top with pandas on it. 

She waited till the door was closed before reaching for the buttons and unable to reach it. 

“Are you lost?” 

The little girl whirled around on him, at his voice. Her eyes watched him with suspicion. “I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.”

Oliver smiled. Smart kid. She couldn’t be more than 3 or 4 years old. “Then help me find someone you know.” 

“That still makes you a stranger.” 

“Very true.” Oliver agreed because she wasn’t wrong. “Hi, my name is Oliver Queen.”

Her eyes widened. “Like Queen Consolidated?”

“Yeah, it’s my family’s company.” He was taken with the way she fumbled over the word Consolidated. 

She canted her head at him and Oliver couldn’t help but think it was adorable. 

“So you’re like my mom’s boss?”

“Your mom? Does she work here?” Oliver questioned. “Is that where you were headed? To find your momma?”

“Yes, she’s running late to come get me for lunch. I was going to where she is because momma’s never late.” The little girl nodded determinedly. 

“And where’s that?” Oliver pushed, hoping he could get the girl back to her mother without any problems. He noted that she was well-spoken for being so young. 

“IT but I don’t know what floor.” She answered. “Momma’ works miracles with computers.” 

“How did you expect to find the floor your mother works on if you don’t know which floor it’s on?” 

“By checking every floor.” she shot him a look as if to say duh. 

Oliver wasn’t sure if he should be amused that the little girl was so determined to find her mother or worried that no one thought it odd a child was walking the halls of Queen Consolidated. “What’s your name?”

“Addison but everyone calls me, Addi,” she answered.

“And your mom’s name?” 

“Felicity.” She smiled as if the simple thought of her mom made her happy. 

“What about your dad?” Oliver asked. “Do you know where he is in case we can’t find your mom.” 

“In heaven,” Addi answered. 

“I’m sorry,” Oliver apologized immediately. 

“It’s okay, momma says, he’s happy where he is, watching over us.” 

Oliver wasn’t sure how to respond and he was saved from having to when the elevator doors slid open on the lobby floor and Diggle was there waiting as he predicted earlier. 

“Diggie!” Addison broke out into a run, throwing herself at the larger man. 

Oliver wasn’t expecting that. 

John easily swooped her up in his arm. “Addi, what are you doing here?”

“Momma’s working and she takes me to the daycare here. I was looking for her but I can’t find IT.” 

“She said her mom works in the IT department,” Oliver said at the other man’s confused look, stepping out of the elevator. “How do you know her?” 

“Addi? She is friends with my nephew. I’ve seen her a lot when they have sleepovers. I haven’t actually met her mother yet. Do you think you can wait here while I take her to her mother?” John asked. 

“Won’t move a muscle,” Oliver promised. 

John knew he was full of shit but said nothing. It was more important to get Addi back to her mother then focusing on the fact that by the time he returned Oliver would be gone, ditching him. Again. 

* * *

Felicity glared at Victoria as she stood before her and the sight of the tears in the woman’s eyes did nothing to garner Felicity’s sympathy. 

All Felicity felt was a wave of hot anger. 

“How the hell do you lose a child? This is a daycare! It’s your fracking job to keep eyes on the children here at all times!” 

Victoria stepped back at the woman’s anger. This had never happened to her before and Ms. Smoak's anger was doing nothing to assuage her guilt. “You were the one running late!” 

Victoria was glad that she had the sense to stepped out into the hallway so the children still in her care wouldn’t be subjected to Ms. Smoak tearing into her. 

“By a few minutes and I called to let you know! You are the one who lost my daughter! Where is she?!” Felicity was very aware of how scary she can be when she used her loud voice but she didn’t care.

She was scared. Her daughter was missing and she had no idea where she could have gone. 

“I don’t know!” Victoria said, her voice barely above a whisper. 

Felicity turned away from her afraid if she looked at the woman any longer that she might actually commit physical violence. 

She would find her daughter herself. She had to be on the camera feeds of QC. 

Felicity reached into her bag on her shoulder for the spare tablet she kept there. 

“Mama!”

Felicity’s head snapped up and there stepping out of the elevator in the arms of a man who was built like a tree was her little girl. 

Relief hit her like a tidal wave. Her feet carried her toward the elevator, toward her daughter. 

The second her feet touched the ground Addi took off toward her mother. 

Felicity caught her daughter in her arms and held her tightly to her. Breathing her in, feeling the beat of her heart against her chest, the feel of her small breaths on her neck. 

“Mama, too tight.”

“Sorry, sorry, baby.” Felicity loosened her arms. “You weren’t here when I came to get you.” 

“You were scared?” Addi asked. 

“Yes, I was. You can’t just disappear on, mommy, like that.” Felicity willed her heart to slow down. Everything was okay. Addi was okay. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Addi placed her small hand to Felicity’s cheek. “I went to find you.” 

“Oh, baby, I understand but you can’t do that again,” Felicity stressed. “You don’t need to find me, sweetheart, because I will always find you. Okay?” 

Addi nodded. “Okay.” 

Felicity hugged her tightly a little longer and placed a kiss into her hair. 

After a moment she set her down on her feet and turned to the man who had brought her daughter back. “Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do if something would have happened to her.”

“It’s not a problem, Ms. Smoak.” he nodded at Addi, surprising Felicity that he knew her last name. “I could never let anything happen to her or any child for that matter if I can help it.”

“Mama, this is Diggie.” Addi said and Felicity’s eyes widened. 

She lost track of how many times she heard her daughter mention ‘Diggie’ after one of her many sleepovers with her best friend, AJ. 

Diggie was JJ’s uncle and from what her daughter has told her, he was nice and tall and huge and he gave the best rides on his shoulders and he made great chocolate chip pancakes. 

She also heard a little about him from Carly, AJ’s mom. 

He was her brother-in-law. Ex-army forces and now worked in security. He spent most of his free time with her and AJ. He was a good man. 

Felicity was pretty sure from the way that Carly talked about the man that there was something more between them than the man just being her brother-in-law. 

“John Diggle, I have heard so much about you,” Felicity said, giving him a friendly smile. “I feel like I already know you.” 

“I know what you mean. Addi and AJ talk about you all the time and Carly’s had nothing but good things to say.” John commented. 

Felicity smiled. “We were going to go get lunch. Would you like to join us? I would really like to thank you for bringing my little girl back to me.”

“You don’t need to do that.” John shook his head. “And I’m working.” 

“Right,” Felicity nodded. “Carly mentioned you work security. Still, thank you.” 

Felicity chanced a look at Victoria and she still couldn’t look at her without feeling anger. She took Addi by the hand. “Come on, baby, let’s go.” 

Addi curled her hand around her mother’s. John joined them in the elevator as they rode it to the Lobby floor and he was annoyed but not surprised to find Oliver gone. 

Felicity waved goodbye to him before leading Addi out of the building to the small hotdog stand a few blocks away and toward the park. She was looking forward to spending a little time with her daughter. 

Especially after the scare, Addi had given her. 

* * *

Felicity didn’t usually come to these work events or press conferences unless it was mandatory but she found herself ever curious about Oliver Queen. 

Even more so now after Addi told her about her own encounter with him. 

Seeing him walking up the stage where his family stood in front of a bunch of press and elites, drunk, wasn’t what she was expecting. But maybe she should have, according to the gossip rags, this was what he had been known for before he disappeared 5 years ago. 

“Some of you may not know me. My name is Oliver Queen.” Oliver had taken the shovel out of Mr. Steele’s hands. 

Thea Queen looked worried as Moira looked guarded. 

A silence had fallen over the crowd. 

“Uh, watch some television, read a newspaper, I’m kind of famous right now,” Oliver said to the crowd, and Felicity hated the forced smile he was giving everyone. 

“Mostly though I’m famous because I’m am Robert Queen’s son. But ugh, Walter,” Oliver clapped Walter on the arm. “who's my new dad,” Oliver sent Walter a quick look. “Sorry. As Walter was saying, I’m not much of a legacy, per se.” 

Walter leaned into Oliver, lowering his voice. “Oliver, you don’t have to do this.” 

Oliver shushed him. “No, sit. _Sit_.” 

Walter reluctantly took a seat, sharing a wary look with Moira and Thea. 

“Gosh.” Oliver huffed, focusing back on the crowd. “I was supposed to come here today and I’m supposed to take my rightful place among the company. Prodigal son has returned home and becomes the heir apparent.” 

Felicity pursed her lips when he locked eyes with her in the crowd. She saw the moment he recognized her from the club. His expression shuttered and he took a deep breath before looking away from her and continuing his speech. 

“But I’m not my father.” he looked at his mom. “I’m not the man he was.” 

Moira and Thea looked away from him toward the ground at his words. 

Oliver turned back to the crowd. “I’m not half the man he was. I never will be.” he looked down and walked to the side. “So please stop asking me to be.” he slammed the shovel in his hands into the ground. 

He turned, brushing by his family as he passed them and stubbled off the stage, his hand landing on a security guard, catching himself before walking through the crowd. 

He turned his head as he passed by her, looking directly at her. 

The intensity of his gaze had her breath hitching in her throat. She let out a breath as he continued through the crowd turning away from her. 

Felicity’s eyes followed him. She didn’t know what the point of his display was only that he seemed to be hurting. 

To Felicity, it was like Oliver was screaming out for help even if he didn’t know it and no one could hear him. 

But she did. 

However, she didn’t know him. He was a stranger to her. Still, she wanted to reach a hand out to him. 

It seemed like he could really use a friend.

And everyone needed help sometimes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can expect these chapters to get longer. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black lives matter and I hope everyone is doing their part in the movement to bring forth the change the world needs.

**Amazing cover art made by @olida_magda**

John walked through the doors of Big Belly restaurant with Oliver and Tommy close behind him the two playboys looking a little worse for wear in comparison to John Diggle. 

“Why don't you guys take a seat, and I will grab a couple of burgers and some ice for those faces,” John suggested and waved at a beautiful waitress talking to someone behind the counter. She waved back with a smile. 

Tommy notices the girl and gives a small wave of his own. “The girl's pretty cute.” 

John looked at him, glaring. “That's my sister in law.” 

Tommy quickly backtracked under John’s harsh look. “Who I will never speak to or... look at. Ever. Gonna grab a booth.” he quickly walked away, finding a booth for him and Oliver. 

Oliver looks at the woman then back at John. “She's not wearing a wedding ring. Brother out of the picture?” 

John looked over at his Sister-in-Law then back at Oliver. “Yeah, you could say that.” 

A laugh cuts through the air, so light and full of innocence, calling Oliver’s attention. 

His eyes scan every booth coming to a stop at a booth near the back of the restaurant. 

The little girl Addi was seated next to the woman he had met at the club but hadn’t got the name of. 

Looking at them now, he could see the mother-daughter resemblance between them. 

Felicity. Addi had said her mother’s name was Felicity. He remembered because it sounded light and innocent. 

He paused staring at them watching as Addi laughed at something her mother said, her dark curls tumbling around her as she threw her head back laughing and the smile on Felicity’s face could light up the darkest of nights. 

He unconsciously took a step toward them, his feet moving without thought. 

A shiver went down Felicity’s spine, a heat spreading through her without warning, she looked up and her eyes widened to see Oliver standing a few feet away. 

“Oliver,” she said quietly, noting how hesitant he looked just standing there. 

“Oliver,” Addi repeated, turning and followed her mother’s gaze. She smiled in recognition and waved him over eagerly. “Oliver, hi!”

Oliver was helpless to the way her blue eyes shined with the joy and innocence of a child. He moved forward, stopping at their booth, tossing a look over his shoulder, making sure Tommy was still occupied with his phone. He was. 

“Oliver, this is my friend AJ, Diggie’s his uncle!” Addi introduced the little boy next to her who looked to be only a little older than she was. “And this is my mom, Felicity.” 

“That’s right. I never caught your name when we met before.” Oliver murmured looking at Felicity. 

“Do you want to join us?” Felicity asked, gesturing to the empty seat next to her. 

Oliver's immediate answer was no but he stopped himself from saying so because it was a lie. Surprisingly to him, he did want to join them for dinner. 

He wanted to spend time in Felicity’s presence, experience more of her honestly and he wanted Addi’s innocence and happiness to wash over him like a wave. He wanted their light. 

But he couldn’t. Tommy was waiting. 

“I can’t. I’m here with a friend.”

Addi pouted up at him and it was almost his undoing. “You can bring your friend!”

“Maybe, next time,” Oliver said.

“Are you sure?” Felicity asked. 

“Yeah,” Oliver nodded. His eyes took her in, something pulling at his memory about her. 

“Diggie!” Addi suddenly exclaimed, she scrambled from the booth and ran for the man standing at the bar with Carly, his sister in law. 

Oliver sent Felicity a smile before moving back to the booth Tommy had chosen and rejoining his friend. 

Felicity watched him, biting down on her lip before her eyes sought out her daughter. She relaxed seeing her with Carly and John Diggle. She didn’t know the man but something screamed at her that she could trust him. Besides, if he was Carly’s family then she definitely didn’t need to worry.

Felicity sought out Oliver again and not for the first time noticing his unkempt appearance. She bit her lip hoping everything was okay. 

* * *

John let out a grunt as Addi collided with his legs, he scooped her up and placed her on his hip. “I didn’t realize it was your sleepover night with JJ?”

“It’s not. Felicity brings her here for dinner with JJ sometimes.” Carly interjected, smiling at Addi. “It’s sweet of you to adopt two white boys. They need a good role model.” 

John points over at Oliver. “That's my client..”

“Oliver Queen,” Addi said. 

Carly sent Addi a look of amusement. “And how do you know who he is?” 

“I met him in the elevator. When I was looking for Mommy.” Addi replied. “He’s nice.”

John grumbled in disagreement. 

Carly looked at Oliver at the booth where the two billionaires were seated and took note of Oliver’s disheveled presence. “Looks like you're doing a bang-up job protecting him.” 

“Mmm.” John hummed in agreement. He could have done a better job but Oliver wasn’t helping matters with his disappearing acts. 

* * *

Oliver blew out a breath settling in his seat across from Tommy in the booth he chose for them. 

“Look, man... about Laurel.” Tommy chanced a look across the table at his friend. “I was going to tell you. I was just trying to figure out the right way.” 

“To tell somebody that you slept with their girlfriend after they went missing and were then presumed dead.” Oliver paused. “What, there's no greeting card for that?” 

And both men chuckled. 

“Look... it was wrong. And I'm sorry…” Tommy apologized. 

“Tommy…” Oliver said, all laughter gone. “I was dead.” 

“No, man, you were with Laurel.” Tommy protested. “And whether you were dead, or as it turns out, alive on a deserted island, you are my friend. And me being with Laurel violated that friendship in about 50 different ways.” 

“Thank you. But it's ok.” Oliver told him, looking completely at ease. 

He loved Laurel but it took him going through hell for him to realize that he didn’t love her the way he should have. When you love someone the way you're supposed to you don’t cheat on them every chance you get. And you certainly don’t ask their sister to go away with you. 

Oliver’s eyes darkened as he thought of Laurel’s sister. The pain he caused the Lance family. 

A feminine laugh cut through the air drawing Oliver’s attention and he looked past Tommy to see Felicity, leaning forward brushing something off AJ’s cheek as Addi threw her head back laughing. 

Something pulled at his chest, warming him from the inside. 

* * *

“How dangerous is this gig, anyway?” Carly questioned John. 

“It's a cakewalk, Carla, don't worry.” John brushed off her concern. 

“Too late. Or have you forgotten this job got your brother killed?” Car;y reminded, eyes filled with pain.”Because, Dig, I haven't. I can't.” 

She moved past him, walking onto Felicity’s booth and sliding into the seat next to Felicity, smiling at her son. 

“You are being really chill about this. I…” Tommy paused, noticing Oliver’s distraction, and looked over his shoulder. He frowned seeing the two women and the two kids. “Why do you keep looking over there? Do you know them?” 

“No,” Oliver shook his head, forcing himself to drag his eyes away from Felicity and Addi. “The blonde works at QC but I don’t really know her.” 

“You sure seem distracted by someone you don’t know,” Tommy commented. 

Oliver’s eyes shot to him and before he could come up with a response his cell phone rings. Oliver reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled it out, placing it to his ears. “Hello?”

Tommy watched his interest peaking as Oliver started speaking Russian. It was still weird that his friend could speak Russian. 

“Хорошо, подожди один момент.” 

Oliver pressed the phone to his chest and addressed Tommy. “It's a Russian model calling me. Can we... can I have a minute, please?” 

Tommy laughs forgetting about Oliver’s previous distraction with the blonde. “I can see now why you were able to be so chill. Enjoy.” Tommy gets up and leaves, walking out of the restaurant. 

Oliver places the phone back to his ear once Tommy is gone, blocking out the sound of Felicity and Addi’s laughter. Gone was Oliver Queen and was replaced with the hood. “So I checked out?” 

_“You did.”_ Lexi, the man on the other line answered. “ _His name is Floyd Lawton. I have address. Where he stayed last time, he was in Starling City. But that is all._ ” 

“Let's hope he's a creature of habit. Go.” Oliver ordered. 

_“1700 Broadway, Papp Motel, room 52. You'll leave us out of this, yes?”_ Alexi asked. _“Assuming Mr. Lawton doesn't kill you first.”_

Oliver ended the call without another word slipping the phone back into the inner pocket of his jacket. 

He could hear Felicity saying something to her daughter, the sound of her voice pulling at his chest but he couldn’t afford the distraction when other things regarding his list required his attention. 

* * *

“Oliver I wasn’t expecting you.” Walter stood as Oliver stepped into his office at Queen Consolidated. “Your mother didn’t mention you would be stopping by.” 

“She didn’t know. I have a computer problem and I’m not sure who to see about it. I was hoping you would know someone.” Oliver responded. 

“Sounds like you need help for someone in the IT department,” Walter said. “I would recommend speaking with Ms. Smoak. She’s the best in the company.”

“Ms. Smoak?” Oliver repeated and Walter nodded. 

“Alright, thank you.” Oliver didn’t wait for Walter to respond before leaving his office and taking the executive elevator down to the IT floor.

* * *

Oliver walked into a small cubicle and saw a blonde ponytail. The woman’s back was to him. He cleared his throat to catch her attention. “Felicity Smoak.” 

Felicity turns in her chair, a red pen in between her lips. She pulled the pen from her mouth. “Oliver?” her brow furrowed. “Are we using full names now? Or is it because we’re in a professional setting? Would you prefer I call you, Mr. Queen?” 

“No, Mr. Queen was my father.” Oliver corrected. 

“Right, but he's dead. I mean, he drowned. But you didn't, which means we can keep running into each other and you get to listen to me babble every single time. Which will end? In 3... 2... 1.” Felicity tapped the pen on her desk in an attempt to regain control of the words coming out of her mouth. 

Oliver couldn’t help it when the corners of his mouth lifted into a smile. “I'm having some trouble with my computer and they told me that you were the person to come and see.” Oliver placed a laptop on the edge of her desk and Felicity leaned forward to examine the holes in the frame. ”I was at my coffee shop surfing the web and I spilled a latte on it.” 

“Really?” Felicity asked. He didn’t expect her to believe that, did he? She wasn’t an idiot. 

“Yeah,” Oliver replied. 

Okay. He did expect her to believe that. She wasn’t sure if she should feel insulted or not. 

“'Cause these look like bullet holes.” Felicity tilted her head at him and pursed her lips. 

Oliver smiled. “My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood. If there is anything that you can salvage from it, I would really appreciate it.” 

Felicity nodded. “Mm-hmm.” 

Felicity didn’t know why he was lying but it wasn’t really her business and more so, something in her gut was telling her not to turn him away for his lame excuse. 

* * *

Oliver sat beside Felicity as he watched her work. 

When Walter first told him to see Ms. Smoak. It didn’t occur to him that he was looking for Felicity till he asked one of her co-workers where he could find her and they directed him to Felicity’s cubicle. 

But more so it was when she started babbling that he remembered another blonde talking to his picture. 

It was hard to imagine that the woman he saw then was Felicity. But it was her. He was certain of it. 

What are the odds that he saw her years ago only for him to return home and run into her again and again. It was almost like fate was throwing them together. 

After everything he has seen, he wasn’t one to just toss the notion away. 

Maybe he was supposed to be a part of her life. 

Maybe she was supposed to be a part of his. 

His eyes flickered to the picture of Addison on her desk. 

She was in a blue flowered sundress, head thrown back mid-laugh, her dark curls falling around her shoulders. 

Oliver smiled at the picture before flickering to the next one. This one was of both Addi and Felicity. 

Felicity had her daughter perched on her hip and she was smiling at her daughter with absolute adoration and love. 

He couldn’t help but notice there wasn’t a man in the picture. His eyes flickered to Felicity’s hand. She wore no ring. 

Curiosity about Addi’s father ate at him. He remembered Addi telling him her dad was in heaven. How did he die? Was he in the picture before he died? Did Felicity have someone special in her life? 

Oliver had to restrain himself, knowing it was too personal of a question to ask someone he's only met a few times. 

Felicity absorbed in her work didn’t notice the way his eyes lingered on her. 

* * *

“It looks like blueprints,” Felicity said looking at the image displayed on her computer screen. 

“Do you know what of?” Oliver asked, looking at the screen closely. 

“The exchange building,” Felicity answered. 

“Never heard of it.” Oliver flickered to her before returning back to the computer screen. 

“It's where the Unidac industry's auction is scheduled to take place. I thought you said that was your laptop.” Felicity smiled knowingly. 

“Yes.” Oliver nodded. 

“Look, I don't want to get in the middle of some Shakespearian family drama thing,” Felicity told him with a wave of her hand. 

Oliver shot her a confused look. “What?” 

“Mr. Steele marrying your mom.” Felicity continued as Oliver only looked more confused at her words. “Claudius, Gertrude... Hamlet?”

“I didn't study Shakespeare at any of the four schools that I dropped out of,” Oliver stated. 

“Mr. Steele is trying to buy Unidac Industries. And you've got a company laptop associated with one of the guys he's competing against.” Felicity explained patiently. 

“Floyd Lawton,” Oliver said. 

“No,” said Felicity. Oliver looks at her as she points at the login name on the computer display. “Warren Patel. Who's Floyd Lawton?” 

Oliver looked back to the computer. “He is an employee of Mr. Patel, evidently.” 

Oliver clenched his jaw as he studied the blueprint on display, taking in every little detail he could. 

Oliver stood. “Thank you. I need to go.” 

Felicity nodded and unhooked the laptop handing him back to him. 

Oliver nodded his thanks and headed for the door, the laptop tucked under his arm. 

He stopped in the doorway, turning back. “How is Addi doing?”

Felicity looked up surprised that he was asking after her daughter, more so out of genuine curiosity then politeness. “She’s doing great.” Felicity smiled. “She asks about you actually.” 

“Really?” Oliver started to smile. 

“Yeah, she likes you.” Felicity shrugged. 

Oliver's smile turned bashful. “I like her, too. She seems like a great kid.” 

“She is,” Felicity replied. 

Oliver nodded and said goodbye, asking Felicity to tell Addi ‘hi’ from him. 

Felicity lifted her red pen to her lips as she looked to the door. 

She thought it sweet that Oliver asked after Addi and she got the feeling it wasn’t out of politeness. If she wasn’t mistaken she would say he genuinely likes her daughter. 

Not that she could blame him. Her little girl was a ray of sunshine and she loved her endlessly. 

She may be biased but in her eyes her daughter was perfect and there wasn’t anyone who could tell her differently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last update from me for the time being for personal reasons. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I already have chapter two almost written. This story does not have an outline, I'm making it up as I go along. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter.


End file.
